1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the display apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known system in which a display apparatus, such as a projector, and an electronic apparatus are connected to each other and video images and voices are transferred from the electronic apparatus to the display apparatus (see JP-A-2013-243473, for example). In the system described in JP-A-2013-243473, for example, a High Definition Multimedia Interface (“HDMI”) (registered trademark) interface connects an apparatus that transmits image data to an apparatus that receives the image data.
An interface through which video images and still images are transferred between apparatus, as in the system of related art described above, advances in terms of function. For example, an HDMI interface has an HPD (hot plug detect) function, which allows a source device and a sync device to automatically detect connection between them. However, even a highly advanced interface of this type fails in connection detection or experiences an unstable connection state in some cases. In such cases, user' operation of temporarily disconnecting and then reconnecting a connection cable allows normal detection of the connection in many cases, but the operation is cumbersome.